


Error

by Greed1940_UwU



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Child Abandonment, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Ahora Riza se arrepentía de su decisión.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí para un concurso de amino, es la primera vez que escribo un songfic. Esta basado en la canción Fast Car de Tracy Chapman.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Quizá tomar esa decisión no había sido lo mejor.

Riza estaba harta, quería irse de esa casa, alejarse de una vez de su padre.

Había hablado con su abuelo, le dijo se iría, que estaría bien, iría con Roy, su abuelo confiaba en él, y en aquel entonces ella también. Ahora se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Roy tenía un coche, ella lo sabía, irían en él, se escaparían y serían felices. No importaba a donde irían, solo importaba que se alejarían de sus problemas, todo estaría bien, ella estaría bien en cualquier lugar.

Tenía un trabajo en la tienda, ganaba dinero, quizá no mucho, pero estaba bien para un inicio. Podrían irse, no muy lejos, pero irse.

Tenía esperanzas de conseguir un trabajo, ambos obtendrían uno, y podrían saber lo que era estar vivo.

Riza ya no soportaba a su padre, siempre bebiendo, su madre los había dejado, y él no pensaba hacerse cargo de nada. Tuvo que dejar los estudios para atenderlo, pero eso finalmente acabaría, y ella podría vivir su vida.

Recuerda cuando finalmente se fueron, en el coche de Roy, a una gran velocidad, y el brazo de Roy rodeando sus hombros, en aquel entonces aún creía que las cosas irían bien.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que vivir en un albergue, no tenían el dinero para comprar una casa.

Riza consiguió trabajo de cajera, Roy aún no conseguía uno, pero estarían bien, Roy conseguiría trabajo, Riza tendría un mejor puesto. Obtendrían dinero, se mudarían, comprarían una gran casa, serían felices.

Pero entonces, ¿qué salió mal?

Riza pagaba las facturas, Roy bebía en un bar, se la pasaba todo el día con sus amigos, se había olvidado de la pequeña familia que formaron.

Riza siempre esperó lo mejor, pero se había equivocado, y ahora se había rendido. No había un lugar al cual ir, solo quedarse ahí y soportar en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Conservando aquellos recuerdos que quedaron en el pasado.


End file.
